Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim
by Natou-Serpy
Summary: Au détour d'un buisson, je le trouve. Un loup. Un louveteau plutôt, un magnifique louveteau noir. Mais ce qui me surprend le plus ce sont ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux vert, plantés dans le bleu des miens. Mon cœur loupe un battement. AU Clexa ! Une histoire mélangeant surnaturel et amour ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !
1. Chapter 1

_13 ans auparavant._

 _La fête bat son plein. « 6 ans, ça se fête » ne cessent de répéter mes parents depuis quelques mois. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, 6 ans ce n'est rien, mais ils ont sortit le grand jeu. Nous sommes dans un grand parc entouré d'arbre, mon père a fait installer des jeux gonflables pour mes amis et moi. Dire que toute mon école est ici serait a peine exagéré. Mes meilleures amies, Octavia et Raven, sont là, évidemment, mais il y a aussi Wells, mon petit copain. Il est adorable et j'espère que notre histoire durera. Ma famille est aussi présente bien sûr, au grand désespoir de ma mère qui ne les aime pas. Lorsque je l'interroge a ce sujet, elle se contente de me répéter qu'ils sont mauvais. Alors que j'étais occupé avec Raven a essayé de faire tomber Octavia dans l'eau de l'une des structures gonflables, un mouvement derrière les arbres attire mon attention. J'abandonne Octavia, maintenant écrasé sous le poids de notre amie et cours vers ce qui a capté mon attention. Et au détour d'un buisson, je le trouve. Un loup. Un louveteau plutôt, un magnifique louveteau noir. Mais ce qui me surprend le plus ce sont ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux vert, plantés dans le bleu des miens. Mon cœur loupe un battement, puis deux. Je n'ai pas peur, je reste immobile face à l'animal, dont une oreille bouge légèrement lorsqu'un deuxième loup apparaît derrière lui. Celui ci est blanc comme la neige, mais mon regard reste captivé par son compagnon noir. Notre échange silencieux est brusquement interrompu par mon père, qui est arrivé en courant vers moi pour m'attraper brusquement. Il hurle, de colère, de peur, je ne sais pas, je vois au loin les flemmes dévorer une poubelle. Il m'éloigne du bois en me hurlant de ne jamais approcher un loup. Ils sont méchants. Vraiment méchants._

Aujourd'hui j'ai 19 ans, et c'est presque naturellement que nous nous sommes réuni, mes amis et moi, dans ce grand parc qui accueil chacun de mes anniversaires depuis mes 6 ans. Inconsciemment, j'espère revoir ce loup qui avait précipité la fin de notre petite fête à l'époque. Les tableaux de l'animal tapissent les murs de ma chambre, qu'ils ne quitteront jamais quoiqu'en dise mon père. D'après lui, le jeune loup appartenait à la famille Woods. Autrement dit, nos pires ennemis. Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, et j'appartiens au groupe des Vulcanis. Nous sommes des fées de feu. Chaque année, une lune bleue s'empare du ciel, et cette nuit est la plus sanguinaire pour nous. Chaque minute passée sous les rayon de l'astre lunaire est consacrée au massacre du plus de membres possible de la famille Woods. Eux, ils cherchent à éliminer le plus des nôtres lors de la lune rouge. Chaque personne à son propre compte de ses victimes. Actuellement, 11 éclairs traversent mon dos. 11 victimes mortes de mes mains. Habituellement, lors de la lune bleu, nous perdons le contrôle de nous même. Le feu prend alors possession de notre corps, et tuer devient notre seul objectif. Chaque fois je réussissais a rester maître de moi même. Mais pas cette nuit là. Mon père m'a placé devant une maison, habitée par 11 loups, adultes comme enfants, et il m'a ordonné de les tuer. Tous. Ce que j'ai fais, sans pitié. Spectatrice, ne contrôlant pas mon propres corps, j'ai laissé le feu me consumer, emportant en fumer 11 vies. Mon père m'a félicité, et pour la première fois j'ai vu de la fierté dans son regard. Je fus tiré de mes souvenirs par Raven et Octavia qui me bondirent dessus sans ménagement

« -Alors Griffin, tu es prête pour les révélations de l'année ? Me lance O. On commence le « je n'ai jamais », ramène tes fesses blondie !  
\- Fesses que Finn ne perd pas des yeux d'ailleurs ! Renchérie Raven en riant. Il te dévore du regard depuis le début de la soirée !

\- J'arrive les filles, j'arrive ! Mais Finn n'est qu'un ami, arrêtez avec ça !

\- Parle pour toi, répondit Raven, de son côté c'est bien plus !

\- Même pas en rêve Raven.

\- Arrête de ronchonner et viens t'amuser ! »

Sans attendre de réponse les deux brunes me prirent par la main et me tirèrent vers notre petit groupe d'amis. Elles avait changé toutes les deux. Raven, avec sa peau mate et son visage rond, était plus petite que moi. Génie de la mécanique, son corps était taillé dans la pierre. J'étais prête a parier qu'elle était même plus muscler que Finn ! Octavia elle arborait une coiffure complexe qui retenait ses mèches brunes et elle avait légèrement maquillé ses yeux, en faisant ressortir le bleu. Elle était plus grande que Raven, mais n'avait rien a lui envier niveau musculature ! On approchait finalement de la table et mon regard passa sur les visages. Finn me fixait, s'en était presque dérangeant. Plutôt mignon il faut l'avoué, ses mèches brunes tombaient sur son front pâle. Son regard marron passa de mes yeux a mes lèvres, ce qui me fit me retourner brusquement. Je pris place entre les deux filles, les shooters étaient déjà remplis, le jeu débuta alors. Je fus vite saoul, surprenant tout le monde en avalant verre sur verre, en particulier lors de la phrase« je n'ai jamais embrassé une fille », ou encore « je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille ». J'avais bu, cul sec, en les regardant d'un air de défis. Lorsque mon regard croisa celui de Finn, empli de désir, je fus prise d'un fou rire qui me força a me lever. Mauvaise idée, la tête me tournait, et je titubais difficilement jusqu'à la forêt. Le loup noir était revenu hanter mes pensées, et j'espérai le voir ce soir... Je m'assit et l'attente commença. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais assise ici avant qu'une ombre ne me face finalement me relever. Le sol tanguait dangereusement, mais je fis quelques pas et me retrouva nez à nez avec un loup. Ces yeux... Des yeux d'un vert impossible... C'était lui. « Alors tu étais là... » dis-je dans un murmure. Je le vis s'approcher de moi pour venir se frotter contre mes jambes. « comment t'appelles-tu ? » Je sursautais. Je jetais un regard autour de moi, cherchant la provenance de la voix.

« - Qui... qui a dit ça ? Fini-je par articuler

-Moi ! La chose noir poilu. »  
Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui me prit de répondre naturellement « Clarke. Clarke Griffin, et toi ? ».  
Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger sur le loup qui parle que celui-ci fuyait comme ci la mort elle même venait de se présenter à lui. Dans un soupir de frustration je me laissais tomber au sol, épuisée, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce fut le Soleil qui me réveilla le lendemain matin. Ma tête me faisait horriblement souffrir, mais je pris la direction du parc. Ce dernier était dans un état catastrophique. J'apperçu Raven, accompagnée de Bellamy, frère aîné d'Octavia et meilleur ami de Finn. C'est deux là ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ce qui me fit sourire. Plus loin je vis ma mère, occupée a ranger les cochonneries de la soirée en ronchonnant. Je pris la décision de la rejoindre. J'avais tellement de choses à lui raconter ! Enfin juste une. Ma rencontre avec le loup. A elle je peux lui en parler, elle est la seule à m'avoir écouter sans se mettre à hurler pendant toutes ces années.

\- Maman ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! Lui hurlais-je a peine arrivé a sa hauteur

\- Dis moi tout jeune fille !

\- Tu te rappelle le loup de mon 6ème anniversaire ?

\- Evidemment, comment l'oublier, entre tes tableaux et tes monologue interminables! Me dit elle avec un sourire en coin

\- Je l'ai vu ! Hier !

Elle me fixait avec des yeux surpris.

\- Ce n'est plus un louveteau maintenant, c'est un grand et beau loup, tu l'aurais vu ! Et il m'a parlé !

Cette fois, elle était perplexe, mais j'étais lancée

\- Par pensée ou télépathie je ne sais pas mais..

\- Les loups ne font pas ça m'a chérie.

\- Lui ci ! Le seul problème, c'est qu'il est partit après que je lui ai donné mon nom, sans me donner le siens, et... »

Ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge. Ma mère était devenu blanche, ses yeux grands ouverts révélaient la peur. D'accord, un loup qui parle ce n'est pas commun, mais dans notre monde tout est possible, ma famille contrôle le feu après tout ! Sans parler des Nymphes, des Métamorphes, des trolls... Alors, en quoi un loup qui parle serait étrange ? Serais-ce un loup de la famille Woods ? Ce serais fortement probable vue que c'est la seule famille de loup vivant dans les environs. Mais lequel ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

Nous sommes enfin le jour de la rentrée. Et cette année, je me retrouve dans une école spécialisé. Chaque étudiants, chaque professeurs, chaque personne travaillant ici, ont une particularité.

Le directeur est un Kelpi, c'est pourquoi il y a un lac au milieu de la fac. Ce qui n'est pas pour nous déplaire.

Raven et Octavia ne m'ont pas suivie ici. Elles connaissent ce qui me rend si particulière et dangereuse, mais n'ont aucune différence avec les humains.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, Finn est ici depuis 1 ans déjà. C'est un métamorphe, mais son animal m'est inconnu.

Je me retrouve dans une classe constituant une trentaine d'élève, venant du monde entier. Je me retrouve assise à côté un canadien du nom de Jasper et à ses côté d'un sud-coréen appelé Monty.

Jasper est plutôt grand, et brun. Il a aussi la peau très blanche, ses yeux sont marron. Il porte des lunettes d'aviation qui lui donne un petit air aventurier. Monty est quand à lui plus petit, et bronzé. Ses yeux sont plus marron que ceux de Jasper, et se rapproche du noir. Il est typé et plutôt mignon. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombent juste au dessus des yeux, ce qui lui va plutôt bien.

Le cours commence sans encombre. A part qu'une élève manque à l'appel, mais ça n'a pas l'air de préoccuper le prof. Enfin, ça n'avais pas l'air de le préoccuper, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre laissant entrer une charmante. Très charmante jeune femme de taille plutôt moyenne. Je capte directement son regard, et il me laisse sans voix. Vert. Aussi vert que le loup. C'est elle. Le loup de mes 6 ans.

\- Lexa Woods nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! C'est une première ! Dit le professeur sur un ton sarcastique.

Woods. A l'entente de se nom, mon sang se fige. Évidemment que c'est une Woods. Un loup dans la région ne peut que être qu'un Woods. Mais, elle est devant moi. Sous forme humaine et, elle est ravissante. Elle porte une chemise rouge de bucheron avec un pentalon noir. Soft. Ses cheveux sont long, détaché, et brun. Son visage est doux, mais fermé. Ses lèvres sont pulpeuse et je donnerais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les embrassés. Elle n'est pas très grande, enfin, pas plus grande que moi. La voix du prof me sortie de mes pensées.

\- Je vous en pris, allez vous asseoir aux côté de Clarke Griffin.

Le ton qu'il employât en prononçant mon nom me glaçât le sang. Il est au courant de la haine qui existe entre nos deux familles et va en joué.

Je ne l'aime déjà pas.

\- Enchanté, je suis Clarke et …

\- Je sais qui tu es.

\- On pourrait peut-être .. ?

\- Ecoute, je suis une Woods, toi une Griffin, à partir de ce moment là, c'est mort. Maintenant, laisse moi suivre et arrête de parler. Compris ?

\- J'ai du me trompé de personne.

Un partie en moi ce brisa. Je pensais que c'était elle, j'espérais que c'était elle. Qu'on aurait pu faire connaissance, devenir amie. Mais, j'ai tout simplement du me tromper de personne.

Mais ses yeux.. Comme le louveteau de mon enfance, comme ce beau loup de mes 19ans. Alors, je ne peux tout simplement pas m'ëtre trompé de personne. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Je sais, enfin, je suis quasiment certaine que c'est elle. Et si on va devoir être dans la même classe et assise côte à côte pendant certains cours, alors je lui ferais savoir que je sais.

\- Si tu pouvais aussi arrêter de me regarder ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement ? Ma présence la dérange tant que ça ?

\- Je suis sûre de t'avoir déjà vue quelques part.

Sa lèvre du haut trésaille légèrement. Comme si un sourire voulait prendre sa place.

\- Non, à moins que ce soit toi qui ai massacré ma famille.

Son ton dur et froid me fit l'effet d'une gifle.

\- C'est bien connu, les Griffin contre les Woods. Les Vulcanis contre les métamorphes.

\- Comme ci vous n'avez jamais tués des membres de notre famille. On peut dire l'inverse. Les Woods contre les Griffin, Les métamorphes contre les Vulcanis.

Le ton monte, que ce soit de mon côté ou du sien. La possibilité d'une quelconque amitié entre nous viens tout juste de volé en éclat.

\- Quoiqu'il en sois Griffin, c'est toi contre moi.

\- Ou même l'inverse. A toi de choisir si tu veux d'une guerre entre nous, ou pas.

Elle ne répond pas, préférant ignorer ma dernière remarque.

C'est dans une ambiance froide que nous quittons ce premier cours pour nous diriger vers le prochain. Monty et Jasper étant à mes côtés, préférant éviter de me parler. Ce dont je les remercies.

L'ambiance vue assez calme jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Moment ou Finn décide de ce montrer. - Hey Clarke ! Alors cette première matinée ?

\- A mourir. Sans jeux de mots. Je n'en peux plus !

\- Ah, mais ne t'inquiète pas Polaris est une très bonne fac, et on s'habitue rapidement à la dureté des cours, et aux différences entres élèves.

\- Pour les cours, ça va, mais la différences entres élèves, on dirait que c'est juste des clans. Et comme je suis la seule qui maîtrise le feu, ça m'éloigne un peu.

\- Et bien, reste avec moi. Me lança-t-il accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

\- Finn, on a une année de différence, on ne pourra jamais ce voir vue l'emploie du temps que j'ai, et sûrement du tiens.

Je ne veux juste pas lui dire que ça ne m'intéresse juste pas. Il est collant, et est intéréssé par moi.

\- Pendant les repas ?

\- On verra ! Pour l'instant je vais mangé avec des camarades de cours, mais peut-être qu'on pourrait oui.

\- J'espère.

Je n'en peux plus de lui. Vraiment plus. Ca fait, des années et des années qu'on se connais. Tout avais bien commencé, une belle amitié, sans ambiguité. Comme des gamins. Puis il a grandis et moi aussi, puis c'est arrivé comme ça. Il ne me lâche plus à cause d'une soirée. J'ai eu la mauvaise idée, de boire un peu trop. Voir beaucoup. Raven ne me lachant pas, j'étais obligé ! Puis Finn était là et on à passé la soirée à s'embrasser. Comment lui dire que je n'ai que quelques brides de souvenirs de cette soirée, et qu'il ne m'interesse pas sans le blessé ? Et bien, je cherche encore la solution.

\- Clarke ? Je sais que c'est la guerre entre les Griffin et les Woods, mais pourquoi elle me regarde comme si elle avais envie de me tuer ? Car c'est bien moi qu'elle regarde, pas toi.

Je tourne mon regard en direction de l'intéressé et sa beauté me coupe le souffle. Encore. Comment fait-elle ? Son regard capte le mien et je la sens se radoucir. Avant de me lancé un regard noir et de se détourner.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est une Woods, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre.

Je part rejoindre Monty et Jasper qui m'ont garder une place à leur table. Qu'ils sont mignons.

\- Les mecs ?

\- Hum ?

\- Vous êtes en couple ?

Jasper explose de rire à ma question, mais Monty rougis.

\- Monty, s'est mon meilleur ami. On se connais depuis l'enfance. C'est… Monty ! Il ne sera jamais plus qu'un ami.

Monty m'envoie un sourire, tout petit, un peu timide.

\- J'aurais dit le contraire en vous voyant, vous êtes comme cul et chemise, et pourtant, je ne vous connais que depuis quelques heures.

\- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuse. Sinon, après on vas traîner avec des potes, ça te dirais de venir avec nous ?

J'ai envie de refuser, mais ils sont gentils, et j'ai besoin d'une vie sociable.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ils sont aussi en première année ?

\- Tout dépend de qui. On te les présenteras ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Et bien merci !

\- Sinon, à part les cours, que fais tu ?

\- Oh, je dessine. C'est une passion, un passe temps.

\- Tu comptes en faire un métier ?

Je repense à ses dessins dans ma chambre, à toute la passion que j'y ai mise, à tous ses détails qui font qu'ils sont uniques. Je repense à la réaction de ma mère en les voyants, cette lueurfière qui transparaissais dans ses yeux. A la colère de mon père, déchirant une à une mes premières toiles. Car j'étais accro à un loup. Je repense à Raven et Octavia qui me demandais de leur raconter l'histoire de chacune de mes toiles. Et je vois cette toile, au dessus de mon lit. On peut y voir Raven la mécano, Octavia la guerrière, maman le médecin, et au loin, si on cherche bien, on peut voir mon père, le visage fermé, un feu autour de lui. On peut aussi voir un loup, aux yeux vert. Ses toiles, elles racontent ma vie, mon ressentit, mes sentiments. Alors si je veux en faire mon métier plus tard, je ne pense pas. Car elles sont une partie de moi. Mes rêves, mes envies, mes espoirs. Elles sont la colère de mon père, et la fierté de ma mère. Mon regard dérive sur Lexa, je vais la peindre. Je vais la peindre comme elle est, comme je la vois. Ce ne sera plus un loup. Ce sera elle. Son côté humain. Celle que j'ai toujours voulue rencontrer.

\- Non, ça restera mon plaisir.

\- Tout nous feras voir ton talent un jour ?

\- Si tu es gentil !

A cette remarque je lui tapais gentiment l'épaule.

La fin de la journée approcha plus vite que prévue. Tout c'était bien passé, et j'eus la surprise de voir Octavia et Raven, tout sourire m'attendre devant ma fac. Je fis un signe de la main aux mecs avant de les rejoindre.

\- Alors ta journée Skaykru ?

A l'entente de ce surnom je souris.

C'était venue comme ça, un soir. Je peignais les étoiles à ma fenêtre, rêvant d'une vie dans l'espace. Y aurait-il les conflits que nous avons ici bas ? En tout cas, dans le monde que je m'étais crée, il n'y en avais pas. C'était la paix. J'ai d'ailleurs dessiné plusieurs croquis, sur un certain vaisseau. L'Arche est son nom. Au vaisseau. Et il est divisé en 12 parties. Chacune des 12 parties sont éparpillé sur mon bureau. Elles attendent d'être finis. C'est ce soir là qu'elles étaient arrivé toutes les deux, et c'est donc de la que leur viens mon surnom.

\- Bien et la tienne Raven ? Octavia je n'ose même pas te demander vue le sourire que tu affiches !

\- La mienne bien, celle d'O encore mieux.

\- Dis moi tout !

\- Avant hier, j'ai fait la tournée des bars avec Bellamy mon frère. Il voulait me donner du courage pour la rentrée. Donc après quelques verres par ci par là, on a atterrit au Polis. Ce bar ! Putain qu'il est classe. Je vous y emmènerait une fois, promis.

\- Abrège !

\- J'ai rencontré Lincoln là bas. Un beau métis, grand. Bref totalement mon style ! Comme vous le savez, quand je bois je suis très, très tactile !

\- Et au grand damn d'O, Bellamy est très très protecteur.

\- Raven ! C'est mon histoire !

\- Et bien continue.

\- Et donc ! J'étaie tranquillement au bar avec lui, un verre à la main et un notre sur sa cuisse.

\- Qui était un peu trop haute aux yeux de Bellamy.

Bien que je me sois retenue de rire depuis la dernière intervention de Raven, cette fois ci, j'explosais de rire. Ah ce bon vieux Bellamy !

\- Bref, du coup, on a un peu beaucoup flirté.

\- O, je t'ai demandé d'abrégé !

\- Et il m'a embrassé !

\- Et juste après il recevais le poing de Bellamy dans la gueule !

\- Mais il m'a embrassé !

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu es si contente aujourd'hui ?

\- Nan ! C'est surtout car il est dans mon lycée.

\- Ah dans ta classe ?

\- Non, en tant que prof.

Raven ne put retenir son rire et moi non plus. Elle nous lance un regard noir avant de nous rejoindre.

\- Sinon, Clarki, rien de beau de ton côté ? Tu es avec Finn non ?

\- Oui je suis avec Finn, enfin, il est dans cette fac. Et sinon, je sais qui est le loup.

La phrase qui met les filles en émeutes.

\- Et donc ? Qui c'est ? Vous vous êtes parlé ? Alors ? Garçon fille ?

\- Beau ? Belle ? Comment tu l'as sue ? Dis nous tout !

\- Si vous me laissiez parler aussi !

\- On t'écoute !

\- Et bien, c'est elle. Elle s'appelle Lexa. Lexa Woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire merci !

Après pour repondres aux questions, je vais essayer de publié toutes les semaines au moins une fois.

Désolé je n'ai pas de jour précis ^^'

Après je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très long mais bon hé hé hé, désolé !

Sinon, je suis aller à la SwaceWalker convention et c'était super !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2

PDV Lexa

Il y a une semaine, c'était la rentrée. Quelle surprise de voir la Clarke Griffin du parc. Le plus choquant dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle m'ai reconnue. Mais, elle reste une Griffin, notre pire ennemi. Elle m'intrigue quand même, elle a ce petit air dans les yeux qui te donne envie de la connaître. Et c'est pour ça, qu'aujourd'hui j'irais lui parler. Sans être froide, sans réplique cinglante. Juste en tant que camarade, collègue ou même amie.

Je m'installe aux côtés de Clarke pour le cours de contrôle des éléments, et elle m'accueille avec un regard plein d'interrogation.

\- Hey !

\- Heu… Salut ?

Elle est hésitante, et surtout, surprise.

\- Ça va ? Essayais-je de lui demander.

\- Viens en dirrectement au fait Lexa.

Son ton glaciale me fit froid dans le dos.

\- Je voudrais juste.. Parler ?

\- Oh, alors la grande Lexa, daigne me parler ! C'est nouveau !

\- Ecoute Clarke, si tu ne veux pas, je ne te force à rien .

J'ai peur, moi Lexa Wood, j'ai peur qu'une fille refuse de me parler. Habituellement, me faire recaler ne me fait pas peur vue que ça ne m'arrive pas. Mais si ça doit arriver, je ne veux pas que se soit par elle.

\- D'accord, mais pas tout de suite.

\- Alors, après ? On pourrait se retrouver à Polis pour boire un verre et parler ?

\- Si tu veux.

Puis elle esquissa un sourire avant de ce concentrer sur son cours, puis bizarrement, j'en fis de même.

La journée passa vite, bien plus vite qu'en temps normal. Je stress, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je veux juste lui parler.

Je la retrouve en face de l'entrée principal de la fac entouré de deux jeunes hommes, Jasper et Monty si je me souviens bien. Et c'est avec un sourire que je la vois quitter ses amis pour me rejoindre.

PDV Carke.

Lexa est intrigante. Elle qui m'envoie des piques dans la gueule depuis 1 semaine, se ramène toute gentille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais ça me fait plaisir. J'ai envie de la connaître.

Nous arrivons à Polis dans le plus grand des calmes. Et c'est avec entrain que nous allons nous asseoir en terrasse.

Un grand métis, baraqué au crane rasé viens prendre notre commande. C'est avec une surprise non dissimulé que je vois qu'ils se connaissent.

\- Bonjour Lexa.

\- Salut Lincoln !

Attend ! Stop ! Lincoln ? Le Lincoln ? Celui d'Octavia ?

\- Tu ne me présente pas à ton amie ?

\- Si, Clarke, je te présente Lincoln, mon frère.

Un autre Wood. Super ! Dans quoi me suis-je laisser entraîner ?

\- Clarke ? La Clarke ? Griffin ? Et bien bienvenue dans mon antre !

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir ma mort, ce qui est un bon début.

\- Lincoln, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Il regarde Lexa avec un regard d'incompréhension, et elle le lui rendit.

\- Que en bien ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Bon, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Je prendrais la même chose que d'habitude. Et toi Clarke ?

\- Juste un coca.

Puis il partit, avec le sourire au lèvre.

\- Tu en as entendue parler par qui ?

\- Une amie. Je ne savais pas que c'était ton frère.

\- Une grande, brune, féminine et séduisante ?

\- Je vois qu'il t'en a parlé.

\- Et pas qu'un peu.

Puis on partie dans un fou rire.

Lincoln reviens avec nos boissons puis repartit.

Passons aux choses sérieuse.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Tu es intrigante.

\- C'est juste pour ça ?

\- Non. C'est surtout car j'ai toujours voulu connaître la petite fille blonde qui m'a regardé dans le blanc des yeux, une journée d'été. Sans avoir peur.

Un petit sourire ce fixa sur mes lèvres au vue de sa mine gêné.

\- Parle moi de toi.

Je suis surprise.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

\- Tes passions ?

\- Je peint. Beaucoup. Et toi ?

\- Tu peints quoi ?

Elle évite ma question. Super !

\- Ma vie. Ce qui me marque, me gène, mon bonheur, mon malheur. C'est ma façon d'extérioriser mes sentiments. Tu n'as pas répondue à ma question.

\- Je voyage. Beaucoup. J'aime m'isoler. Alors je part. J'aime aussi le sport. Je fais du tennis. Et toi ? Tu fais du sport ?

Je me mis à rigoler. Vraiment. Moi ? Sportive ? Pas du tout. Je fuis le sport.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? Me demande-t-elle avec un discret sourire.

\- Je n'aime pas le sport. Je suis beaucoup trop maladroite pour ça.

\- Ça ne se vois pas.

\- Ça c'est parce que je fait attention !

\- Tu me montreras tes peintures un jour ?

\- Si tu es gentille.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, et on continuais de parler. J'appris qu'elle n'aimais pas les gens, et ne se mélangeait que rarement. Sa peinture préféré est « Le cri » de Munch, mais elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi.

Je lui parlais un peu de moi. Puis ce fut l'heure de se séparer. On sortit du restaurant ne sachant comment se dire au revoir. Nous savons toutes les deux, qu'un simple contact est glacial, tant pour l'une que pour l'autre. Mais que ce n'est que pour le premier.

\- Merci Lexa pour cette soirée. C'était agréable, et instructif.

\- Qui aurait pu penser que les Griffin étaient des personnes humaines ? Me taquinât-elle.

\- Qui aurait pu penser que les Wood, avaient un coeur ?

Puis elle me pris dans ses bras. Moi qui ne connais que la chaleur, fut étonné du froid qui s'empara de moi. Mais je ne me décalais pas pour autant. Et resserrait mon emprise sur elle. Posant même ma tête sur son épaule. Je suis bien. Vraiment bien. Et je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je me sens en sécurité. Protégée. J'ai l'impression que dans ses bras, personne ne pourra me faire du mal.

PDV Lexa

Je me séparre d'elle à contre-coeur. Et je réagis directement en voyant sa petite mine attristé.

\- J'avais froid. Vraiment froid.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Au revoir Lexa.

Elle me fit un sourire et un signe de la main avant de partir. Une fois disparu de mon champ de vision, je retourne dans le bar pour chercher mon frère.

\- Lincoln ! L'interpelais-je. Tu finis à quelle heure ?

\- Dans 10 minutes. Tu m'attends ? J'ai envie de tout savoir !

\- Mais oui.

Puis je m'assis au bar en attendant. J'ai oublié de demander le numéro de Clarke, mais je me rattraperais demain. 10 minutes plus tard, mon frère arriva tout sourire.

\- On rentre ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Alors, dis moi tout, du début à la fin !

\- Bon alors, tu te rappelle la jeune fille dont je t'avais parlé quand j'était petite ? Je l'avais croisé avec Costia lors d'une de nos promenades.

\- Hum continue.

\- Et je l'ai recroisé il y a quelques semaines, en lui demandant son nom.

\- Qui est Clarke Griffin. Tu as pris peur etc etc, la suite Lexa la suite !

\- On est dans la même classe. Et après une semaine de mure réflexion, je me suis décidé à aller lui parler.

\- Et vous vous êtes retrouvé là. Pourquoi après une semaine ? Ca fait des années que tu me parles de la petite blondinette aux yeux bleu comme l'océan. Alors pourquoi tu as mis du temps ?

\- Peut-être car c'est une Griffin ?

\- Mais on s'en fou de ça. Tu as peur de quoi ?

\- De nos parents ? De notre famille. De tout ce que les gens pourraient penser. Tu sais comment ils sont dans la famille. Un faux pas et tu prends cher. Vraiment. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Je le sais, mais je pense qu'à un moment donné Lexa, tu penses aussi à toi. Regarde, je le fait très bien.

\- D'ailleurs, je sais comment elle te connais. Enfin, comment elle sais qui tu es !

\- Et comment ? Non parce que ça n'a pas l'air d'être toi qui lui a parler de ton merveilleux grand frère.

Puis il rigola tout seul à sa blague.

\- Octavia ! C'est une de ses amies.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte tous ensemble ! Ce serai trop bien ! Un petit rendez vous double. Enfin, O et moi, puis toi et Clarke. Enfin tu me comprend ! Puis ça te donnera une excuse pour passer du temps avec elle.

\- J'en ai pas besoin, je me débrouille très bien toute seule.

\- Mais oui ! Ose me dire non.

Je n'ose pas. Car je veux bien. J'espère juste qu'elle aussi elle voudrais bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Pdv Clarke :

\- Dis moi papa, pourquoi on se fait la guerre avec les Woods ?

Si son regard pouvait tuer, je serais morte à peine la fin de la question prononcé.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour... savoir ?

Ce qui était totalement vrai. Je ne comprend pas comment on peut s'entre tuer, alors qu'on peut s'entendre aussi bien qu'entre Lexa et moi.

\- Tu demanderas à ton Grand père.

\- Et c'est vrai qu'un courant froid s'impose à l'intérieur de nous quand on en touche un ou une ?

\- C'est exact. Ca m'est arrivé enfant. Je devais avoir à peine 7 ans, quand je me suis mis à m'amuser avec un enfant qui devais avoir mon âge. Tu sais qu'on ne peux pas ressentir le froid. Et bien ce jour là, je l'ai sentit, et j'avais froid, vraiment froid. On s'était juste éraflé, mais c'était suffisant. On était des enfants, donc on a pas compris et on a continué à s'amuser. Quand j'ai demandé à mon père, ton grand-père, pourquoi ça me l'avais fait, il avais pris le temps de m'expliquer.

\- Et que c'est il passé avec l'enfant ?

\- On a continué à ce voir, et chaque contact nous glaç on s'en foutait clairement. Puis vers l'adolescence, le moment ou j'ai compris ce qu'il se passais, on s'est quitter, sans jamais se revoir. J'ai appris qu'il dirrigeais la plus grand entreprise des Wood et qu'il avais 2 enfants.

\- Pourquoi tu m'en a voulu quand j'étais petite avec le loup ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu vives ce que j'ai vécu. C'était mon meilleur ami. Et à cause de la rancune qu'habite nos deux familles on a du se séparer.

\- Pourquoi tu les détestes maintenant ?

\- A cause de nos famille ? On nous apprend à les détester en entrant dans l'âge adulte.

\- Papa, j'ai une Woods dans ma classe.

\- Alors reste éloigné d'elle, car un jour ou l'autre, c'est ce qu'il se passera.

Je le vis partir dans ses pensées, loin, très loin, et c'est pourquoi je partie rejoindre ma mère.

Je la trouve derrière les fourneaux bien agité.

\- Ma puce, viens m'aider et découpe les patates.

Ce que je fit.

\- Sinon, tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Lex...a ?

\- Et bien, disons que c'était enrichissant.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il y a cette haine entre nos deux familles. Car ça veux dire qu'on ne pourra jamais être amies, ou je ne sais quoi. Car si on se fait prendre, on va sûrement en mourir, ou en pâtir.

\- Tu l'aimes bien hein ?

\- Évidemment, des le premier regard je l'ai bien aimé.

\- Et Dieu seul sais à quand remonte ce regard.

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire.

\- Plus sérieusement ma chérie, il c'est passé quoi ?

\- Elle est venue me cherche devant la fac, puis on est allé au bar, tu sais le Polis. Tu savais qu'il était tenu par un Woods ? Non ? Et bien moi non plus. C'est son frère. Et sur le coup, j'ai cru que c'était une embuscade, et que j'allais mourir là.

\- Exagère pas.

\- Bon ok, peut-être pas. J'ai quand même eu un petit moment de flip. Puis quand j'ai entendu son prénom, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était le copain d'Octavia.

\- Qu'elle coïncidence, et du coup ? La suite !

\- Il se pourrait que Lexa, lui ai parlé de moi. Dis-je en rougissant.

\- C'est mignon !

\- Du coup, on a passé une magnifique soirée. Puis… J'ai connue le grand froid. Vraiment maman, c'était horrible mais tellement bien en même temps. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras, et je voulais y resté. Et je suis sûre que j'aurais pu le faire, en canalisant mon feu intérieur, et en le projetant dans mon corps et dans le sien.

\- Qui est partie en premier ?

\- Elle. Dis-je avec une petite mine triste.

\- Vous allez vous revoir ?

\- Évidemment, de toute façon elle est à côté de moi dans beaucoup de cours.

\- Fais attention à toi. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu savoir qui était ce magnifique louveteau, et que maintenant que tu le sais, tu veux apprendre à la connaître. Et tu sais que moi, il n'y a que ton bonheur qui m'importe, mais fais attention. Car ton père est là, ton grand-père, tes oncles, et tout le reste qui sont derrière toi, et qui te surveille pour ne pas que tu fasse une bêtise.

Je finis de couper la dernière patate, et lui fis un câlin.

\- Merci maman.

Puis je monte pour me plonger dans la peinture.

Pdv Lexa.

Je suis encore en retard, pour ne pas changer. J'arrive à mon premier cours de la journée totalement essoufflé, et c'est avec une joie bien caché que je me rendit à côté de Clarke, en évitant le regard tueur de mon prof.

\- Lexa, arriveras-t-elle à l'heure un de ses jours ?

\- T'inquiète pas Clarke, un jour j'y arriverais.

\- Je sors avec les garçons, Octavia et une autre amie ce soir, tu veux venir ? Tu peux emmener Lincoln, ça fera plaisir à O.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Nous discutâmes de tout et surtout de rien jusqu'à la fin de notre cours. Après j'ai une pause d'une heure, de quoi bien me reposer. Avant de partir elle me héla.

\- Lexa ! Tiens, mon numéro. Puis elle partie.

Je me dirige vers le lac, écouteur à fond, lorsque je percute une fille.

\- Excuse moi.

\- Oh, tu es Lexa non ? Me fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Et tu es .. ?

\- Raven ! Une amie de Clarke. Tu sais qu'elle ne parle que de toi ?

\- N'abuse pas.

\- Vraiment. La grande métamorphe. Le louveteau qui a juste bercé son enfance. Le grand loup noir.

\- Tu en feras pas un peu trop ?

\- Sûrement, tu vas ou ? Je peux t'accompagner ?

\- Si tu me dis comment tu m'as reconnue, peut-être.

Elle éclata de rire puis me suivis.

\- Je ne rigole pas. Comment ?

\- Et bien, grande, Brune avec un regard vert qui te transperce. Un visage impassible, mais qui peut excisé un sourire quand on sais s'y prendre. Et a te voir, il n'y a qu'à parler d'elle pour que tu l'ai.

Je rougis sévèrement.

\- Puis, il y a ses croquis. Assez bien détailler si je ne puis dire.

\- Ça en deviens gênant, on dirait une psychopathe. Vraiment.

\- Ce qui n'est pas le cas ! Enfin je ne le suis pas, et elle non plus.

Je décidais donc de changer de sujet. Savoir que Clarke parle de moi, me surprend, mais dans le bon sens.

\- C'est quoi ta particularité ?

\- La mécanique. J'adore ! C'est tellement… Il n'existe pas de mot pour le décrire.

\- Je veux dire, c'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

\- Ah. J'en ai pas. Je suis une humaine.

Je m'arrête de marcher instantanément. Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi est elle sur le campus alors ? Et d'où elle en connais autant sur moi ? Et j'imagine sur Clarke et nos familles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas aller voir la presse et parler de votre petit monde magique. Puis ils ne me croiraient sûrement pas. Allez viens, on va s'asseoir.

\- Je reprend dans une heure.

\- Raison de plus !

Pdv Clarke.

 **Numéro Inconnu**

 **La peinture est la langue des émotions.**

 **J'attend de voir les tiennes avec impatience.**

 **Surtout les croquis que tu as de moi.**

 **Décris moi ta vie, en une peinture.**

 **Ne te dévoile pas trop, mais fait le un peu quand même.**

 **Il me tarde de passer cette soirée avec toi.**

 **Et de connaître un petit bout de vie de Clarke Griffin.**

 **Lexa.**

 **A Lexa**

 **La peinture doit faire rêver, partager, émouvoir…**

 **Peut-être qu'un jour tu en découvriras quelques unes.**

 **En attendant, qui te dit que j'en ai de toi ?**

 **Une peinture pour décrire ma vie ?**

 **C'est tellement peu et tellement trop en même temps.**

 **Chaque peinture me dévoile, il faut juste savoir les lires.**

 **Cette soirée s'annonce intéressante.**

 **Tu connaîtras un petit bout de ma vie, quand j'en connaîtrait un petit de toi.**

 **De Lexa**

 **Il faut deviner le peintre pour comprendre l'image.**

\- Clarke !

Je me retourne pour voir Monty, Jasper et une charmante demoiselle arriver.

\- Tu aurais pu nous attendre pour manger.

\- Mais je vous ai attendue ! Mais si vous étiez moins occuper à vous droguer ce serai plus simple.

\- Sûrement, mais c'est tellement bien.

Je le frappais à l'épaule.

\- Aie !

\- Bien fait !

\- Bon sinon, on te présente Niylah.

C'est une grande, aux yeux marron. Elle est chatain. Un sourire magnifique mais pas autant que L… Hum, juste magnifique.

On m'interpella, et je reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille.

\- Clarke !

\- Lexa !

\- Ce n'est pas sensée être la guerre entre vous ?

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier, elle a beau être mignonne, elle devrait tenir sa langue. Lexa préfère l'ignorer.

\- Lincoln ne peut pas pour ce soir, il travail. Après on pourrait aller au Polis, comme ça pendant ses moments de pause il pourra venir, et donc voir Octavia.

\- D'accord.

\- On a invité Niylah d'ailleurs.

\- Yu gonplei ste odon. Sorti-je avec un ton meurtrier. Enfin j'espère qu'il donnais l'air meurtrier.

Lexa me regarde avec une lueur surprise dans le regard, puis me souris. Elle a compris. Bien sûr qu'elle a compris. Elle ne peut qu'avoir compris.

\- Ce qui veux dire ? Me demande Jasper.

\- Rien de bien intéressant.

\- Donc c'est bon pour ce soir ? On se rejoins à qu'elle heure devant le bar ?

\- 19h ?

\- Vous les commencez tôt vos soirées !

\- Ça ne rigole pas avec nous !

17h58...1,2,3,4..15..20..45..60, 17h59…

Plus que une minute et c'est finis. J'ai passé les 3 dernières heures a dessiner pour Lexa. Je sais qu'elle a demandé une peinture, mais elle ce contentera d'un dessin.

18h !

Je prend mon temps pour ranger mes affaires. Je ne suis pas pressé. J'ai encore une heure à tuer.

Je sort de ma salle direction les casiers. Je découvre Lexa juste en face, ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

\- Pour tes rancards, choisi un autre casier. Lui lancais-je.

\- C'est une proposition ? Me taquinât-elle.

\- C'est surtout mon casier.

\- Je sais, je t'attendait.

C'est avec une surprise non dissimulé que je pose mes affaires dans mon casier. Je pris le dessin que j'avais dessiné un peu plus tôt puis lui tandis.

Pdv Lexa

Ouah.

La scène ce passe dans un parc, avec en arrière plan une forêt. Ça à l'air d'être une soirée. Puis l'évidence me frappe en plein visage. C'est le lieu de nos premières rencontres. Je reconnais Raven au loin, jouant la mécano avec à ses côtés une charmante jeune femme que je devine être Octavia. A l'opposé, sur une balançoire, je peut voir un médecin en pleine discution avec un homme au visage sévère, des flammes dansent derrière lui. Au milieu ce joue un grand feu de camp, avec plein de personnes que je ne connais pas. Des tombes ornes le devant de la forêt. Dans le ciel, on y vois une station, entouré de plein de petits dessins. Puis tout devant, il y a Clarke, à genoux, caressant un loup. Me caressant.

Elle dessine bien, trop bien.

\- La vie est une longue histoire. La fin d'un chapitre ne désigne pas nécessairement la fin d'un livre.

\- Pourquoi dire ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'un petit bout que tu m'as raconté là. Je peux voir la sévérité de l'homme que je pense être ton père. Ça n'a pas du être facile tous les jours avec lui. Mais tu as continué à t'amuser. Tu as écrit une histoire. Tu as perdue des êtres cher. Mais tu n'as pas arrêter.

\- Parfois, la vie peut être injuste, mais ce n'est pas une raison de renoncer à elle.

\- Tu t'es ouvert à moi à ta façon.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Raven descend de ce bar !

\- Mais Clarkeuuuu, je veux daaaaaaanseeer ! Viiiiens ave moi ! Sitouplééé

\- Je laisse tomber, elle a beau être l'une de mes meilleures amies, j'en peux plus.

\- Tu sais que tu as bue aussi ?

\- Juste un peu.

\- Assez quand même.

\- Toi aussi tu as bue !

\- Je suis assez sobre pour vous surveiller. Et vous en avez grandement besoin.

\- C'est une remarque ?

\- Non un constat.

Elle est tellement belle et sa voix est tout simplement magnifique. Puis elle a se petit sourire en coin quand elle parle, et cette lueur dans ses yeux. Je me perdit dans son regarde quelques instant avant de rejoindre Raven sur le bar.

\- Ouiiiii ! Tu es venue ! Danse avec moiiiiii !

Si elle ne me regardait pas comme ça, je ne le ferais pas. Si Lexa n'avais pas ce petit regard, je n'aurais rien fait.

J'entrepris de prendre Rav par la taille, et de danser, sérré, avec elle. De manière sensuelle, mais rapide.

\- Clarke, tu sais que tu devrais danser avec elle comme ça plutôt qu'avec moi ? Tu le sais hein ? Descend et rejoins là. Sinon...

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon je le fait à ta place !

Je crois que l'alcool est en partit responsable du pourquoi je me retrouve en face de Lexa avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne danse plus ?

\- Si.

Je lui prend sa main, ignorant le froid qui s'empare de moi et l'entraîne sur la piste.

Ça fait trois semaines qu'on a passé une soirée dans ce bar avec mes amis, et ça fait trois semaines qu'elle m'a adressé la parole pour la dernière fois. Plus précisément, juste après avoir finis de danser avec moi. Et ça fait trois semaines, qu'elle est en couple avec un Ronan, Roan, Rouan, un truc du genre, c'est le fils de la grande Nia qui tiens la célèbre entreprise Azgeda, entreprise de voiture. Je crois. Et même si il est plutôt mignon, c'est pas une raison pour me laisser tomber comme ça. On était sensée devenir amie avant de se perdre de vue pour un mec. Enfin perdre de vue…

Je n'aime pas ça. Enfin je sais qui est le louveteau et rien de plus. C'est super ! Puis ça m'énerve. La lune bleue approche à grand pas, et j'ai peur pour elle. Parce que si je suis énervée contre elle, et que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, je vais m'en prendre à elle. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Parce que malgré le faite qu'elle sorte avec ce stupide prince d'Azgeda, et qu'elle ai arrêter de me parler comme ça, je l'apprécie, et je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, ou qu'un membre de ma famille lui face du mal. J'ai essayé de l'approcher. D'être son amie. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé. Je ne veux tout simplement pas laissé ma flamme intérieur me dévorer, ou plutôt la dévorer.

PDV Lexa.

 _\- Tu ne danse plus ?_

 _\- Si._

 _Elle me pris la main, ignorant le froid s'emparant de nos corps pour nous entraîner sur la piste._

 _J'aime bien être là. Malgré ce froid qui m'envahis, j'aime être à ses côtés. Que son corps sois contre le mien, même si elle le fait à cause de l'alcool. Ou plutôt grâce._

 _Je n'aime pas me sentir comme ça, et encore moins pour l'ennemie de ma famille. Quelle idée qu'elle sois une Vulcanis. Il faut que j'arrête._

Ça fait 3 semaines que je l'évite sans cesse. Ça fait 3 semaines que je regrette d'avoir commencé. Et, ça fait 3 semaines, que je sort avec Roan. Non pas que je l'aime pas, enfin, je l'apprécie. Il est gentil. Un peu macho, mais gentil. Roan, c'est le mec riche, qui m'a avoué sa flamme il y a plus de 3 ans, sous l'œil attentif de sa mère. C'est le mec, qui m'est prédestiné, pour pouvoir avoir une alliance entre nos deux familles. Cela enchanterai mon père, et sa mère. Mais personne ne nous a demandé. Personne ne m'a demandé… Personne ne m'a demandé si je voulais faire autre chose de ma vie que d'être là, si je ne voulais pas avoir des vrais amis, si je ne voulais pas Clarke. La blonde de mon enfance. La jolie petite fille qui a hanté mes rêves pendant des nuits entières. La femme qui fais naître en moi le froid glaciale, en même temps que le feu, plus brûlant à chaque instant. Ça fait trois semaines que je l'évite. Elle fait naître en moi des sentiments aussi incontrôlable qu'inconnu. Je n'aime pas ça, l'inconnu. J'aimerai en parler à quelqu'un, mais qui me comprendrais ? Ma mère peut-être ? Tant de sentiments contradictoires en moi, tant de colère, tant d'incompréhension. Je doit lui parler, à Clarke. Ou à maman. Ou à personne.

C'est le matin, je commence mes cours dans une heure, et c'est décidé. J'irais lui parler.

Tout en marchant pour la fac je ne peux que penser à ce que je lui dirait. Hey Clarke ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé un message ou rappelé. Tu sais tu m'attires énorméme…. Non, finalement je ne dirait rien. Ou pas ça. Pas comme ça.

Si seulement nos familles n'était pas ennemies. Et que je ne me transformait pas en loup. Si nous étions juste normales, ce serait simple. Mais tout le monde le sais, avec des « si » nous referions le monde.

Je vois enfin la fac au loin, et je vois se stupide Roan qui m'attend. C'est clair, je ne l'aime pas. Il est peut-être sympathique, mais il me répugne. Devoir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes est répugnant. Tandis que celles de Clarke doivent être magiques.

\- Salut Alexandria.

\- Roan.

Il prend ma main, et m'embrasse. Eurk.

\- Tu commences par quelle matière ?

\- Contrôle des éléments.

\- Ah ! Le cours où le prof a eu la merveilleuse idée de te mettre à côté de cette Griffin ?

\- Clarke. Elle s'appelle Clarke.

\- Oui Clarke. Plutôt mignonne quant on sais de quelle famille elle provient. Si elle n'était pas une Vulcanis, je ne dirait pas non pour passer une nuit avec elle. Crachat-il.

\- Mais s'en est une.

\- Ouais. On mange ensemble ce midi ?

\- Pourquoi on fait semblant Roan ? Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aime pas. Puis si tu veux te « taper » Clarke, vas y, je ne te retiens pas.

\- Changement radical de conversation. Pour nos famille peut-être ? Je veux être avec toi, et j'arrive à mes fins grâce à nos deux familles qui nous lis.

\- Je ne te veux pas dans ma vie. Tu es gentil, mais.. Je suis prise d'un rire jaune. Tu me répugne. Tu es macho, tu penses avoir tout le monde à tes pieds, et tu crois avoir ce que tu veux !

\- La preuve, je t'ai toi.

\- Tu m'avais. C'est finis Roan.

\- On en reparleras quand tu auras annoncé ça à « Papa Woods » .

\- Contrairement à toi, je ne fait pas ce que mon père veux. Au revoir Roan !

\- Attend ! Il me prend le bras pour me retourner brusquement, tout en me faisant mal. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je t'aime !

\- Lâche moi. Maintenant.

\- Non !

Et pour joindre son geste à sa parole il resserre son emprise.

\- Dégage Roan. Dégage avant que je m'énerve.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me griffer ?

Je sens un frisson me parcourir. Non pas maintenant. Pas ici. Une douleur transperce mon corps. Mes os craquent. Je me retrouve à quatre pattes sur le sol avec des difficultés à respirer.

Je ne veux pas me transformer. Mais je ne peux plus mon contrôler. Je sens mon corps changer. Tout dérape.

PDV Clarke :

\- Monty ! Dépêche toi avant qu'on arrive en retard !

\- Clarke, regarde derrière toi et dis moi si ce que je vois ce n'est pas une bonne raison d'arriver en retard.

Je lui lance un regard noir avant de me retourner.

\- C'est une dispute entre … Le fils de Nia et Lexa. Rien de bien divertissant.

\- Ça a l'air bien plus que ça. Regarde comment il la tient.

\- Et bah ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Je m'en fou.

Je me retourne pour partir en cours quand il me retiens.

\- Clarke. On devrait intervenir.

\- Et pourqu…. Ok !

Je cours vers elle, je sais ce qu'il se passe et elle ne peux pas se transformer au milieu de l'université comme ça. Je fixe l'héritié d'Azgeda en lui crachant des mots à la figure. Ce qu'il faut pour qu'il dégage.

\- Griffin, reste en dehors de ça. Je gère.

\- Si tu gérais, elle ne serait pas dans cet état ! Vas tant !

Je fais jaillir du feu de mes mains et lui envoie en pleine face.

\- Ok, j'me casse. Mais ça aura des répercussions.

J'entends un cri de douleur et me retourne pour voir Lexa. Sa transformation est à moitié finis, ou à moitié commencer. On distingue encore que c'est une humaine, mais avec une queue, et des poils long. Je me pose à côté d'elle ne sachant pas vraiment comment me comporter.

\- Lexa, c'est Clarke. Il n'est plus là. Reprend toi.

\- J'es...j'essaie.

Un autre son s'échappe de sa gorge, mais il ressemblait plus à un loup.

\- Calme toi !

\- Je ne peux pas !

Qu'est ce que je pourrait faire ? Attendre qu'elle se transforme ? Et après ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre à cette question que le Kelpi Mr Jaha arrive en courant.

\- Clarke recule !

Mon geste parti avant que la penser traverse mon esprit. Je me retrouve avec Lexa, entouré de flamme. Personne ne peut les franchir. Même un Kelpi. Même un Vulcanis. Personne.

\- Lexa, je vais te laisser finir ta transformation. Nous ne serons que toi et moi. Détend toi. Respire simplement. Je vais rester avec toi tout au long. Et une fois que tu seras un loup, je serais encore là. D'accord ?

Et c'est par cette dernière parole que je vis la chose la plus belle qui sois. Une transformation sans aucune douleurs. Le processus est long, son corps change complètement. Ses ongles pousses jusqu'à devenir des griffes. Ses oreilles sont plus pointus, son nez devient museau. Sa poitrine disparaît pour laisser place à de petites mamelles cachés sous une longue fourrure la voilà louve. Ses yeux sont toujours sous forme humaine. Elle me regarde, comme ci elle voulait déterminer si j'étais alliée ou pas. Puis ses yeux changent à leurs tours.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes resté à nous regarder sans rien faire de plus. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que pendant ce temps, je me suis affaiblie. Je le sens en moi, et je le vois au mur de feu qui perd de sa puissance de minutes en minutes.

\- Lexa.. Il faut que tu redeviennes humaine. Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps. Et, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais s'il te plait, fais le.

Elle viens se coller contre moi, et sans réfléchir à mon geste, je lui caresse la tête.

Cette fois, pas de froid, juste de la chaleur. Le feu reprend sa forme de départ, il a repris sa puissance, j'ai repris ma puissance.

\- Comment tu fais.. ? Chuchotai-je.

Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. J'ai l'impression que je pourrait tenir des heures, des jours, voir des mois, alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, je n'en pouvait plus.

Elle se décolla de moi, et la force que je sentait il y a quelques instant quittait mon corps. Puis je la vis, se transformer. C'est beaucoup plus rapide de devenir humaine que loup à ce que je peux voir. Et en un clignement de paupière elle fut de nouveau Lexa la métamorphe. A la seule différence, qu'elle était nue.

\- Tu.. Pourrais te retourner s'il te plait ?

\- Ahem, oui. Tu veux mon sweat ? Il n'est pas très long, ni très chaud, mais il en cachera une partie.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus.

Je lui tendis mon sweat sans me retourner.

\- Tu peux me regarder c'est bon.

Elle est divinement belle. Ses hanches nue sont parfaites.

\- Merci.

\- Pour ?

\- Pour ça. Dit-elle en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête. Une transformation ce n'est pas quelques chose dont nous avons envie d'afficher aux yeux de tous. Alors, merci d'avoir préserver cette part de moi. Et désolé de mon comportement ces derniers temps.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Tu peux cesser d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, je suis à moitié présentable, c'est ce qui compte.

\- Je voudrais bien. Vraiment, je te le jure. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas.

J'ai perdue le contrôle moi aussi. Je sais que mon feu ne brûlera personne, mais tant que je ne suis pas vidé de mes forces, je ne pourrait pas l'éteindre.

\- Ne panique pas, s'il te plait. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'est passé depuis que tu t'es transformer, et je me suis concentré sur toi, plutôt que sur moi. Je ne maîtrise pas mes pouvoirs à 100% et je sais qu'après, quand je n'aurai plus une once de pouvoirs en moi, je vais sombrer dans un coma. Il va durer plusieurs jours. La seule chose que je ne sais pas, c'est combien de temps je vais encore tenir.

\- Tu iras bien après ? Quand tu te réveilleras.

\- Je serai pas au mieux de ma forme, mais j'irais bien.

\- Ça t'es déjà arrivé ?

\- Deux fois. Et la seule chose dont je me rappelle c'est le réveil.

\- C'est douloureux ?

\- De ?

\- Ne pas réussir à se contrôler parfaitement. Devoirs être à bout pour que ça s'arrête ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est juste dur, physiquement et mentalement.

\- D'accord.

Un long silence s'ensuit avant qu'elle reprenne la discussion.

\- Clarke..

\- Yep ?

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- De ?

\- Du silence radio qui a suivit notre danse.

\- Je ne comprend juste pas pourquoi. Enfin, je sais qu'il y a nos familles, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous on devrait être comme elles. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fuis, alors que j'ai passé la plus belle danse à tes côtés.

\- Je ne peux pas. Parce que justement, il y a nos familles. Ce serait tellement plus simple si tu n'étais pas toi, et que je n'étais pas moi. Mais nous sommes nous. Et c'est ce qui fait pourquoi je ne t'ai pas recontacté, et même évité. Tout à l'air plus simple quand nous ne sommes que toutes les deux, comme en ce moment. Dans cette bulle de feu. Mais une fois que tu seras épuiser, qu'il n'y aura plus cette protection autour de nous, et ça ne serait tarder, tout redeviendra comme avant. J'ai rêvé de te rencontrer, pendant des mois, et mêmes des années. Mais pour quoi ? Au final, tu resteras une Griffin, et je resterai une Woods. Une quelconque amitié est impossible entre nous. Tu seras à jamais cette petite blonde avec les yeux aussi profond que l'Océan, cette petite blonde qui m'a fait découvrir tant, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, pas même toi. Et même si j'avais envie de découvrir qui tu es réellement, ça nous tuerait. Et je ne veux pas te tuer Clarke, parce que même si tu es une Vulcanis, tu es celle qui pourrait faire changer notre façon de vivre. Tu pourrais tout faire changer par ta naïveté, par ton insouciance. Par ton envie tout simplement. Tu es jeune, tu es libre, profites en. Ne cherche pas à compliquer tout ça. Nous ne sommes pas faites pour être plus que des ennemies.

Peu à peu, au fil de son discours, je sentait que la bulle dans laquelle je nous ai plongé disparaissait. Pas parce que je n'ai plus la force de la tenir, mais parce que ses paroles m'ont atteinte. Finalement, si, il existe un moyen pour que je puisse nous libérer. Les sentiments.

\- Lexa..

\- Non Clarke. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Qu'on est obligé de suivre nos familles. Dans très peu de temps c'est la lune bleue. Dans très peu de temps vous allez nous tuer sans aucune pitié. Sans aucun remord. Peut-être qu'à ce moment, je vais mourir moi aussi. Vous devez nous tuer. Comme on doit vous tuer. J'aurais aimé pouvoir voir tes yeux bleus plus souvent, plus longtemps. J'aimerais t'avoir auprès de moi, mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est impossible.

\- Alors il est temps de partir.

Sur ces dernières paroles, je me lève, détruit cette bulle. Ou plutôt notre bulle, et part. Sans me retourner.

Je sens des regards insistants dans mon dos, et j'entends même des personnes essayant de me parler, criant mon nom. Mais je n'ai que faire. J'ai perdu Lexa, enfin, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment eu, mais le mince espoir que j'avais d'avoir une relation avec elle, vient de disparaître. Elle a raison. Ça me tue de le reconnaître, mais elle a raison. Qu'importe l'envie qu'on ai de partager des moments ensemble, ce ne sera pas possible.

J'ai pu voir le louveteau de mon enfance, et la magnifique louve qu'elle est devenue. Mais ça s'arrêtera là.


	6. Chapter 6

Pdv Clarke

Après notre rencontre avec la louve, je suis rentrée chez moi, épuisée par la masse de pouvoir que j'ai du libéré. Je me suis affaiblie. J'ai dormis pendant deux jours entier sous l'oeil incompréhensif de ma mère. Elle a attendu que je me réveil, pour avoir des explications.

\- Clarke..

\- Maman ?

\- Tu as dormis pendant 2 jours.

2 jours...

\- Que s'est il passé Clarke ? Ca ne t'étais pas arrivée depuis..

\- Je sais.. Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Je sais ce qu'il c'est passé; j'ai une version, je veux la tienne.

\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas ?

\- Tu es ma fille chérie, quoique tu fasse, je ne t'en voudrais jamais.

\- J'aimerais manger un peu avant de tout te raconter.

C'est comme ça que je me suis mise à raconter cette journée. Elle me raconta aussi sa version. Celle ou j'avais emprisonné Lexa dans une bulle de feu infranchissable pendant 3 longues heures interminables. Elle me disa aussi que la p'tite louve était venue me voir 2 fois, et que je devrait la rappeler. Et elle me disa aussi ce que j'attendais depuis le début.

\- Tu ne devrais pas la rappeler. Elle t'as mise dans cet état sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire ton père et moi, s'inquiétant quand chaque minutes passait et que tu n'avais toujours pas bougé. Elle t'as vidé de tes pouvoirs, de ton énergie tout ça parce que tu as cru bon de la cacher pendant sa transformation. Ca ne l'aurais pas tué de se transformer devant tout le monde. Mais toi, ça aurait pu. Alors, si tu pouvais éviter de la revoir, pour la santé de tes vieux parents.

\- Maman…

\- Non, ma puce, laisse moi finir. Je ne peut pas t'interdire une chose pareille. Je sais maintenant que depuis toute petite tu veux la rencontrer, la connaître et sûrement devenir amie avec elle et si ça aurait été une autre personne j'en aurait été ravie. Mais aujourd'hui, tu te mets en danger, tu la mets en danger, et surtout tu nous mets en danger. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi. Sa famille n'est pas notre seul ennemi, c'est juste le plus puissant. Nos deux clans ont des ennemis commun, ceux là n'hésiterons pas, si pour nous atteindre ils doivent passer par Lexa, et inversement, ils le feront. Ce qui veux dire que si ils s'attaquent à elle, toi tu seras là pour la défendre, donc tu risques d'y rester, ce qui affaiblira notre famille, tout comme de son côté, si jamais elle ressent la même chose que toi à son égard, si tu te fais prendre, elle se fait prendre, et sa famille aussi. Tu sais très bien que sa fonctionne comme ça de nos jours.

\- Je sais maman, puis elle m'a dit des choses similaires à ce que tu viens de me dire. J'ai compris tout ça. Mais, maman.. Elle m'obsède. C'est comme ci j'avais besoin d'elle à mes côtés. J'aimerais tellement que les choses changent. On pourrait changer tout ceci. Arrêter cette mascarade, car finalement ce n'est que ça. Une mascarade. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je ne tenterai rien de plus. Ce qu'il s'est passé ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Pourrais-tu me laisser maintenant ? Je pense que notre conversation est finis.

\- Vous travaillerez aujourd'hui avec votre voisin qui deviendra votre binôme pour le restant de l'année. Aucun changement ne sera accepté que ce soit maintenant ou au fil des saisons. Nous allons commencer notre projet principal qui se déroulera tout au long de l'année. Une pénalité donné à l'un d'entre vous pénalisera votre camarade.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- Comme un retard par exemple. Mlle Wood, vous resterez après les cours avec Mlle Griffin. En espérant que vous comprendrez qu'arriver en retard pendant mon cours n'est pas acceptable. Vous devriez allez vous asseoir, je vais commencer mon cours.

Je la vis se rapprocher de moi jusqu'à s'installer.

\- C'est à toi, merci.

Elle pose mon sweat sur la table tout en me faisant un sourire.

A quoi joue-t-elle ? Un jour elle me dit que pour notre bien on ne peut pas avoir une relation amicale, puis elle se montre gentille.

\- Vous voulez rester plus longtemps pour bavardage ?

\- Non monsieur.

PDV Lexa

Il commence bien celui là. Me sanctionner parce que j'arrive en retard ça me va, quoiqu'on est plus en primaire, mais s'en prendre à Clarke, c'est une tout autre histoire. Surtout que je ne comprend pas pourquoi tout ça. J'ose un regard que je veux interrogatif vers ma camarade mais elle semble perdue dans ses pensées. J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort la dernière fois. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand j'ai appris qu'elle a dormis pendant 2 jours à cause de moi.

Ce n'est pas un refus de ma part d'entretenir une relation avec elle, mais plutôt une obligation. J'ai conscience qu'on pourrait changer cette « tradition » qu'on nos familles respectives, mais ce n'est pas le moment, nous sommes dans une air ou nos familles se déteste le plus.

Le cours repris dans le plus grand des calmes quand le prof nous donna le travail à faire. On doit réaliser un travail, mélangeant sociabilité et magie, sur notre partenaire. Concocter un filtre dit de vérité, et une fois qu'on a atteint une certaine confiance réciproque, la faire boire à notre camarade. Il nous a aussi donné des questions à poser avant de prendre la potion, pendant, et après. A la fin de l'année, nous devront rendre un compte rendu de l'expérience. Bien-sûr nous avons plusieurs essaies, et nous sommes nous même nos cobaye. La potion doit être réalisé ensemble et prise ensemble.

En gros, si je résume bien, je vais passer l'année avec Clarke, qui est une vulcanis ennemi juré de notre famille, à essayer de devenir amie avec elle pour le plus grand plaisir de notre prof, instaurer une certaine confiance entre nous tout ça pour une expérience débile ? C'est pas comme ci j'avais comme optique de l'éviter le plus possible.

C'est avec une peine non dissimulé que nous commençons le cours et c'est dans le même état que nous le finissons.

Une fois la classe vidée, je me retrouve seule avec Clarke, et le prof.

\- Je vous laisse 5 minutes, c'est le temps de faire connaissance pour l'expérience à réaliser. Quoique, je ne compte pas sûr vous pour me rendre un devoir exceptionnel.

Il partit nous laissant toutes les deux.

\- Non mais il est gonflé celui-là ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons quelques désaccord qu'on va lui rendre un devoir merdique !

Je ne put contenir un sourire devant cette hargne.

\- Et comment compte tu faire ? Je ne pensais pas passer l'année à devenir ton amie après l'épisode de la dernière fois.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on aurait une quelconque amitié. Il nous suffit juste de faire une potion, de l'essayer avec une amie pour voir si elle est bonne, puis de nous faire cet interrogatoire respectif, et de lui rendre. Il suffira juste de mentir à quelque reprise. Tout cela sans qu'il ne le remarque. Bien-sûr avec ton talent non dissimulé pour mentir, je ne vois pas ou est le problème.

\- Mon talent pour mentir ? Rien que ça ? T'aurais-je froissé ?

\- Tu te cache derrière notre guerre pour ne pas à avoir à me parler. Mais tes yeux te trahisse. Tu as cette étincelle dans le regard quand tu poses le regard sur moi. Et ne dit pas le contraire, je ne suis pas la seule à le voir. Tu as cette possessivité, cette jalousie, peut-être même du désir.

\- Et tu avances ça parce que ?

\- Parce que j'ai le même sûr toi.

Ce fut la dernière parole de prononcé. Une ambiance électrique règne sur la pièce.

\- Bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas écouté mes conseils. Vous allez commencer votre retenue. Lexa, tu devras écrire sur Clarke, et vise vers ça. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il y ai une mention de la famille de l'autre. 30 lignes au minimum sont attendu. Prenez ça comme un cours particulier.

Tout au long de son discours, je vue Clarke blêmir. Cette année va être pleine de rebondissement j'en suis sûre !

Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi écrire sur elle. Surtout que sa dernière phrase m'a plus que touché. C'est même dur de ne pas le montrer. Jalouse moi ? Sûrement. J'aime pas la voir avec une autre personne que moi. Mais.. Elle est tellement belle, tellement attirante. Tellement… Tout ! Ce qui rejoint la posséssivité. Mais, je ne le montre pas. Elle fait ce qu'elle veux ! Du désir ? J'en ai eu à la seconde ou j'ai croisé son regard. Même si ce n'était pas le même qu'aujourd'hui. Bordel ! Faut que j'appelle Anya pour lui parler de tout ça. C'est la seule qui pourrait me comprendre.

\- Bon et bien, à la prochaine. Essaie de ne pas arriver en retard cette fois, j'ai d'autre chose à faire que d'aller en retenue. Bonne soirée, me lancat-elle avec un sourire.

\- Bonne soirée.

Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné je sortit mon téléphone pour appeler Anya. Rendez vous dans 1h au Polis.

A peine ai-je franchi les portes du bar que je repérrai ma cousine au loin. Pas très difficile en même temps. Elle dégage une aura que peu de gens ont. En plus d'être grande, et d'avoir une longue chevelure blonde/chatain, elle est jolie. En arrivant prèt d'elle, je remarque que quelques hommes la lorgnent du regard, tout en me regardant. Si ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Non pas qu'elle soit homosexuelle, mais c'est surtout qu'une relation physique avec n'importe qu'elle personne ne l'interesse pas pour le moment. Elle est dans sa période « vivre sa vie à fond, sans s'empétrer d'une personne, que ce soit pour un soir ou plusieurs ». Une fois devant elle, elle me pris dans ses bras avant de me demander pourquoi je l'appelle aussi tard.

\- Viens boire un verre, que je te raconte tout ça autour d'une bière.

\- C'est pourquoi je suis là !

C'est avec ces 2 phrases que la soirée commencat. Les verres s'enchaîne sans qu'on le remarque, le sujet Clarke est passé depuis longtemps, comme ma sobriété. D'ailleurs c'est quoi être sobre ? Nous avons du recaller beaucoup d'hommes, proposant un verre ou une danse, et quelques femmes. Sérieusement, ne pouvons nous pas passer une soirée tranquille sans se faire embéter par un être quelconque ?

\- Tu sais…

Je me retourne vers elle, coupé par mes pensées.

\- Si Clarke t'intéresse, fonce. Enfin, tu risques de prendre cher parce que ton père ne l'autoriserai jamais, mais finalement.. Qu'est ce que ça fait ? On s'en fou ! Tu es libre ! Enfin aussi libre qu'une Wood puisse l'être.

\- Mais Anya.. Je te l'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible.

\- Mais on s'en fou ! Moi j'm'en fou et je suis sûre que beaucoup dans la famille pense comme moi. Au final, qu'est ce que ça change ? Assouvri tes besoins sexuels et basta !

\- Et si c'était plus qu'un besoin « sexuel » ?

\- Et bien, si c'est le cas, tu m'appelles et on se reprend une cuite. Et une fois bien alcoolisé je te donnerai la réponse à ta question.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas.

\- Alors tais toi et viens danser ! Et reprend nous un verre !

\- Avec joie !

PDV Clarke.

\- O, pourquoi c'est si difficle de ne pas être humain ?

\- Tu rigoles ? J'adorerai pouvoir allumer un feu rien qu'avec un doigt. En plus tu pratiques d'autres trucs. Je suis sûre que si tu t'entraîne tu pourrais voler. Ou léviter. Pratiquer les arts martiaux comme un vrai ninja avec juste des aptitudes en plus.

\- Là n'est pas la question. J'aimerai bien être normale rien de plus.

\- Mais tu es destinée à faire de grandes choses !

\- Comme allumer des feu de fôret ?

\- C'est hyper important si un jour tu meurs de froid au milieu de nul part !

Sa réplique m'arrachat un sourire.

\- Plus sérieusement, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je sais bien que toutes les familles ont leur propres problèmes. Mais, je crois que j'aimerais avoir des problèmes comme toutes familles normales. Je veux pas d'une guerre ridicule avec des gens que je ne connais même pas ! Et puis je veux pouvoir fréquenter qui je veux ! Si j'veux me taper le fils du facteur temps mieux pour moi non ?

\- Tu veux te taper le fils du facteur ?

\- Mais non ! Façon de parler !

\- Tu es beaucoup trop à cran ces derniers temps, repose toi ! Fume un pétard ! Ou deux !

\- J'ai du boulot O..

\- Justement, on bosse mieux défoncé !

\- Et c'est prouvé par ?

\- Moi !


End file.
